


Drink Deep

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Necrophilia, Succubi & Incubi, fucked to death, immortal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Please please read the tags.It's new moon and the King and Queen's Paramour is back.





	Drink Deep

**Author's Note:**

> And on the 15th day, we said fuck the word count restriction!

"Mnn… dead again," Noctis chuckled, sucking the last bits of cum from Ardyn's still warm cock.

 

"Come over here and wait then," Luna said, voice airy and soft and lazy, sounding much like a full succubus. Noctis floated over and nuzzled into her neck, licking his claws of blood and semen while she nuzzled the top of his head, purring as her cheeks rubbed at his gorgeous horns.

 

"I wasn't done yet," Noctis rumbled, idly tracing a claw on Luna's thigh while his eyes kept focused on the dead man on the dark bedsheets.

 

"Apologies, my dear. It has been a while since I've seen you two together. It was quite the feast-- I overindulged too fast," Luna giggled as she rubbed her tights together to feel the slick still dripping from her core.

 

"Then when he comes back, and it's your turn, I'm going to revenge kill," Noctis smirked, and laughed when Luna pushed him on the bed, pouting. "It's only fair."

 

"Please do not! It has been so long since I've had him inside me," Luna whined as she floated over Ardyn's body. She settled down in his cold lap and stroked over his chest, clawed fingernail flicking at a dusty nipple. "He's always traveling, and is barely around during our new moons anymore."

 

Noctis crawled over and kissed Ardyn's stubby chin, before sighing, "Yeah, it's like he doesn’t want to be around us or something," he pouted, then snickered when Luna flicked his ear.

 

They both knew their Ardyn loved them both, but the world was still plagued with terrors and illnesses, and to keep him bound to court fancies and political dances would be a disservice to Eos. It didn't mean that they didnt miss each other terribly..

 

The two of them pawed and played with Ardyn's body, kissing here, and kneading there, checking him for any new injury or issue. But with an immortal, it was hard to really tell just as it was fruitless to worry. He was fine no matter where he went. So, nothing abnormal, besides being dead for right now. But, after five minutes of washing Ardyn's body with affection, his body began to warm again, and Noctis smiled against Ardyn's lips as they lost the sickly blue coloration and became pink and healthy.

 

"Mmnh… my, I did not last very long that go around, did I?" Ardyn murmured, eyes still a milky white as he fluttered them open. Luna pushed healing magic across his soul and body, helping him come back to them faster. Ardyn flexed his fingers, then his toes, then wrinkled his nose, just for Noctis' smile.

 

"You didn't, but that was Luna's fault," Noctis murmured against his neck.

 

Luna whined and tucked her chin into her chest. "I-I was… just hungry, that is all."

 

"You missed me, my dear?" Ardyn cooed, and raised up his arms once they had circulation to run his warming hands along her lovely pale thighs up to her shapely hips, "I missed you as well."

 

Noctis rose up from where he laid beside Ardyn and crawled behind Luna. He proceeded to take every last pin from her hair and loosen her braids, leaving her blonde hair to drape over his shoulders and across her breasts, wavy and mused from being styled. Just like Ardyn preferred her.

 

Ardyn smiled that dreamy smile of his and rose a hand, and Luna bowed her body so he could touch her, stroking through her hair and rubbing at the base of her white and grey horns. "My angels…"

 

She keened as both of his hands met her head, his thumbs massaging her scalp with precision. Her hips started to squirm in his lips, mouth parted with high little gasp and whines. "A-ardyn, please. Miss you inside me."

 

Noctis laid back down, claws stroking over Ardyn's chest and abs as he watched Luna get her turn. But Ardyn knew better--- he could already feel his life energy being taken from him again, both demons sucking at the same time.

 

"Of course. A-and yet… you must be gentle with me," Ardyn strained, feeling light-headed, "You can't have what's dead."

 

"Debatable," Luna pouted, but she knew his meaning.

 

They both eased off his soul and Ardyn regained more color, which allowed his cock to swell with such a gorgeous succubus in his lap. He beamed, reaching to the side to pet one of Noctis' gorgeous stone black horns. "Much better."

 

But with two needy demons during a new moon, there was no expectation of that lasting.

 

Luna's sweet cries were a warble of her voice and the happy shrill of a demon as her hips worked in tandem with Ardyn's. Her claws pressed into Ardyn's body, blood staining under her nails as her hips slammed down into his lap, her cunt hungry for him, her inner walls squeezing him relentlessly as if she were virginal.

 

"Luna… look at you go," Noctis teased, his own focus on Ardyn's neck and shoulder, his hand playing with one of Ardyn's dark nipples. The man was wilting again, but his smile was one of someone with nowhere else he'd rather be. He slowly stopped moving his hips, his hands sliding off Luna's thighs to lay uselessly on the bed.

 

Ardyn's eyes fluttered closed, his mind blacking out around the edges, and he laughed weakly as he felt the numb tickle of death.

 

"I can not help it. He tastes _so_ good. S-so… _good_ , Ardyn!" Luna mewled, her body bowing as she came, clenching around the cock inside her until it, too, released and was wrung dry. Both demons drank deep from Ardyn's soul until it was nothing but a whisp inside his paling body.

 

Luna quivered happily, fed both ways. She licked her salivating lips and laid down over Ardyn's cold body, kissing his chest and neck, then over his chilled lips.

 

Noctis chuckled at the sight, stroking through Ardyn's hair. "So greedy. Yet you got everyone fooled you're some kinda innocent lady."

 

Luna giggled and nuzzled into their lover while lifting her hips, allowing Ardyn's cock to slip from her folds. "I am a lady."

 

"Yeah _sure_. When it's my turn, you're not allowed to drain at all. You're hogging him."

 

She pouted, but relented, sneaking one more kiss before slipping off his body to lay beside Noctis, curling up to his side to wait for Ardyn's revival.

**Author's Note:**

> We're halfway to the end of October!  
> I can't help but fist pump in victory; here's to 15 days of writing!  
> Here's to 16 more days of sexy spoopiness!


End file.
